Percipience
by Paranoid Sarcasm
Summary: AU. The trio recreates Tom Riddle's diary to get some answers and Hermione finds her self in a spot of trouble. HGTR [ONESHOT][GIFT!]


_**Disclaimer:** JK is the genius, I lack such an imagination._

_For the lovely SarcasticCapricorn. You are WONDERFULLY COOL! (Oh wow. It's way too early, isn't it?) Be honest and tell me what you think._

**PERCIPIENCE**

At first, she was going into the memory book as an information gatherer and the plan was working great until a kink unfolded in her chain.

The young man that stood before her was handsome, no question, but he was malevolent. Dark brown hair cut to perfection with deep, dark orbs you could drown in and pale skin that you'd crave to touch.

Hermione had to remind herself again and again. No matter what he does, she simply had to keep drilling him with questions about the horcruxes. It was imperative that she didn't get distracted.

Except Tom Riddle was suave and charismatic. He knew how to set people at ease and lour them into a false sense of security. He knew how to get what he sought after.

"Miss Granger. How nice of you to visit me again." A slightly twisted smile curved his lips. "I felt as though I was in with-drawl without you here to keep me company."

Hermione pursed her lips and harshly ignored her body's reaction to the future beastly mastermind. "Riddle, I came here for answers not to keep you company. You and I both know that."

His smile turned into a minor smirk, "So that is how it's going to be?" In a flash the surroundings changed and Tom and Hermione were no longer standing in emptiness but the in a dank section of the dungeons. She felt her chest tighten and her breath become a tad uneven.

"Why are we here? Is this a clue?" She asked on tenterhooks. They both knew she was on her last legs of staying on task.

Tom pushed her roughly against the wall behind her and her head hit the stone with a beautiful thud, "No, dear child." He was leering now as he came so close that they were a mere foot a part. He was certainly having an effect on the bushy haired Gryffindor.

Her mouth let out a throaty moan as if on it's own accord. "Don't patronize me." She whispered and glared with carnal.

"I will patronize who ever I please." He shoved her with one slender hand into the wall again and moved nearer until his lips were ghosting hers. "Now I want silence from you, can you comprehend this?"

She whimpered softly and shifted her hips into his. He raised an eyebrow, "Am I moving to slow?" It was a rhetorical question and Hermione knew better then to be foolish enough to answer so she simply licked her lips when he was talking, causing her tongue to make contact with Tom's own lips.

"That was cheeky of you." He grinned and leaned his body against hers and put most of his weight into her. This time she bit his top lip teasingly prior to sliding one leg in between his.

Her eyes were wide with lust and he was commanding her to stay in check. "Riddle…" Her voice was low and husky.

"What did I say about talking?" He snapped and took her by the throat lifting her slightly off the ground. "I said not to, didn't I? Don't disobey me." Tom dropped her and ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her collapse on the ground gasping.

"I can't do this! We can't –" She all but clamored.

Tom's nostrils flared while he swiftly knelt beside her, "Why is that? What makes this time different from the others?" He grabbed the front of her robes and dragged her closer to him. "I get what I want and at the moment that's you."

She mewled and sniveled, "What if I don't want to?" Hermione was rewarded with a hard slap across the face and a forceful kiss in which she zealously joined.

"Your mouth says no but your body utters the polar opposite." He pressed her down and kissed her again, this time a little less abusive and more wistful. "We have an understanding, you and I. We know what it's like to be smart and almost forgotten. To be used for our brains at our own expense. Together we're unruly and yet compliant."

She let him ravish her mouth as she mentally agreed and fervently returned the affection. They had a connection, no matter how bitter and abnormal.

---

Hermione struggled against Ron as Harry held a small leather backed book in his hand with his wand pointing directly at the heart of it. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her desperate attempts to get away from one of her best friends proved fruitless.

Naturally, this was not just any book that could be found in a local library or store. It was a recreation of Tom Riddle's old diary. The trio had spent loads of hours trying to remake another with Tom inside. A diary that limited Tom's powers and yet let him think he was in control at all times. It was a perfect strategy to manipulate him into revealing information about the horcruxes.

"No! Harry wait. Please, wait!" Hermione cried and Ron held her tighter.

Harry's eyes hardened as his grip on the book tensed. "I don't think we thought this through when we sent you into these pages. He got to you. He's only a memory, Hermione, and evidently he's more powerful then we imagined."

"Harry's right." Ron's hold increased, "It's best if we get rid of him."

Hermione fought with the redhead more, straining to break free. "No, you don't understand. It's not _Him_ its just Tom." She let out a strangle scream, "You don't know anything! I've talked to him. I know – I know him. He wouldn't do anything to me that I didn't ask for."

Harry's anger was outstandingly obvious as his eyes left his struggling friend and stared at the book in disgust. "Look what he's done to you now. Tom Riddle is nothing short of wicked."

Hermione shook her head and slumped against Ron as Harry murmured a spell and the diary burst into flames. "The whole thing was down right evil, really." Ron said finally whilst he eased Hermione down to let her rest on the ground.

He's gone. Gone forever… her connection has faded and yet the understanding she had with Tom remains as though it's a painful reminder that life can fuck you over in a heartbeat.


End file.
